Old Thoughts
by starry-night-wishes
Summary: Alone deep in her thoughts Kori,startled by a knock on the door *sigh* just another niebor she thought... sorry not the best at summaries but RxR plz! thx!
1. Chapter 1

_Old thoughts _

"_You'll always be in my mind whether you are dead or alive."_

"That's what he thought," Kori said to herself.

She stared at the burned but savable memories. She was 25 and decided to move on with her life. Kori always avoided her past whether she past the town to go to work or if she had driven to Jump city for a movie or some pizza she avoided her old life. Abandoned by all of them left her there to rot and die. Kori was tired of looking at the pictures, angry of the agony and distress of that situation long ago.

Kori threw the pictures on the ground and left the room.

Kori heard a thud outside her door and a yelp afterwards.

Furiously someone knocked at the door.

"Kori open up!" a voice yelled.

Kori sighed and opened the door with a great disappointment.

"Yes Loren," Kori replied with no emotions showing.

"Why is your stuff sitting out here near my beautiful products?!" Loren Huffed.

"Well because I ordered it online and then the delivery man came and placed it up here,"Kori calmly said not wanting Loren to get her way.

"Next time get your stuff so I won't trip on it!" and with that Loren strutted her prissy self out of the apartment.

Kori walked out of her apartment only to find Roy Harper…..

"What the f*** are you doing here?!" Kori furiously asked.

"Kori it's so great to see you!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's not great to see you," Kori said with displeasure.

Roy frowned and started to turn away when Kori said out of the blew" Wait I didn't mean it, but what do want before I let into my house?"

"I-I just wanted to see you…is that ok?" Roy asked.

"Roy we both know why you came back!" Kori shouted.

"what am I going to do with you Roy?"Kori sighed.

The end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed! :D Hazel eyed mystery 123


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Complicated

Roy looked anxious to get in like he had to go pee….

He immediately went to my couch.

Eyes wide and mouth open clearly discouraged over something…

The pictures! Kori thought to herself.

Kori hurried over to Roy to see what he was screwing with.

Roy was wide eyed and teared up in his eyes.

"You still have these!" Roy cried.

"Yes and I was about to throw them out," Kori said emotionless.

Kori felt an old pain that never healed but had grown form the loss of friendship with raven, bb, cyborg, and robin.

"I-I Have go-got t-to use the r-rest-r-room"Kori stuttered

She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. As she

Approached the bathroom she heard Roy shout" WAIT!"

Kori turned her head with tears…"what Roy what?!"

"…Kori…" Roy looked deep in her eyes, but all she saw was a mask…

Hiding his precious face….

Kori choked out one last thing before she started to ball" Get out please!"….As he opened the door saddened by Kori's rejection he saw Loren the next door neighbor with a bad temper.

She looked at him and smirked deviously.

"Hello handsome" she said flirtatiously.

"Hey uh neighbor" He politely said faking a smile.

"Call me sometime" Loren said as she handed him her number.

Roy knew he would never go against Kori and call this person so he stuck it in his pocket. "Rember to call!" Loren said as Roy was walking toward the apartment elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**

**3**

**Roy left the building…leaving Kori in a mess.**

**Kori got herself together. **

**What have I done!? She thought to herself that was a one way ticket back to her friends…**

**She swung the door open and yelled "Roy WAIT!"**

**Somehow Roy heard and rushed back to Kori. He nodded for Kori to speak. (Like he's somebody!) "How are robin and raven and cyborg?" Kori asked with a dark tear drop rolling down her cheek.**

"…**They miss you,… that's part of the reason I came here" Roy said as he hugged Kori.**

…"**Uh what are you doing with him and I thought you were going to call me!" Loren's voice said out of nowhere.**

**Kori turned to slap her when Roy's hand stopped her.**

**Kori looked up to see his olive face. An angered emotion appeared in her, but she knew why he stopped her. *sigh*"Loren…please leave us to talk ALONE" Roy said in a deep growling voice. Obviously she was offended but listened.**

"**Kori…I no we, all of us want you to come back to the tower…I know its sudden but please come back" he said soothingly with a genuine look to himself. Roy held out his hand and asked" so what do you say?"**


End file.
